Love is a killer
by Persassy-outtahere
Summary: Percy and Annabeth break up, and they do it because percy isn't willing to lose his popularity to love. He was popular and she was not. Until the first day of Senior year. That day Annabeth comes back, fierce, popular, and unforgiving. They both play with fire as they seek revenge, and love. Mortal AU.
1. The breakup

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Annabeth

I walked down the path towards my house, my head inclined towards the ground so no one would see the tears that were coming fast. I sniveled. I didn't deserve this. He hurt me, and he hurt me badly. He broke up with me for no reason.

Or maybe I should say, because of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The school's most popular girl. Surprise, surprise.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was outside waiting for Percy. He'd asked me to meet him out here that morning, which immediately made me think, 'break up alert'. I swatted away the thoughts. Percy loved me, he would never break up with me._

 _I looked at the double doors, watching as percy came out sorrounded by girls. I chuckled. Same old seaweed brain. He noticed me and his gaze turned cold. I stared at him. He'd never looked at me like that before. Never._

 _"What's wrong percy?" I asked him once the gjrls were gone. He just stared at me coldly before smirking. "We're breaking up. I don't like you anymore, I like rachel."_

 _I stared at him in shock. Tears threatened to spill. I held his gaze and shook my head. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. THIS WASN'T REAL! I shook my head stared at him the same way he was looking at me, even if my heart was already shattered._

 _"Alright, we're done then. And percy?" I asked before leaving. "Please do us all a favor and got to hell." He smiled at me, the smile that used to make me melt. This time I felt nothing._

 _"See you there Annabeth Chase, see you in hell, cause I'm pretty sure you're gonna be there." I shook my head and smiled at him cruelly. "Percy, I have to tell you this right now," I took a deep breath and he smirked "You are a motherfucking asshole, you know that?, cause you are, I'm pretty sure."_

 _He faltered and I turned on my heels. We only had a week left of Junior year anyways. Next year we would be seniors, and I, would show percy Jackson what he was missing out on._

 _*End flashback*_

I still loved him, I always would. But I was determined to show him how fun, and popular I could be. I just needed luke Castellan to help me with this.

Of course, it wasn't gonna be easy, but it was worth a shot. Plus, luke was hot, and my best friend. I was also going to need piper, silena, and their other half-sister, Drew Tanaka.

Piper would help me learn how to behave to be popular. Silena would teach me how to do my makeup. And drew would teach me how to pick out clothes. Luke had a crush on me since forever, he was gonna be easy.

Oh yeah, this was going to be one roller coster of a ride.


	2. They come back

**Hey guys! sorry for taking so long, but I had so many tests and assessments and... well, you know, boring, useless stuff.**

 **One quick question: which story should I update most? I don't have time for all of them, so I need to know which one I should update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Angel with a shotgun.**

Percy

First day of senior year, and I was feeling happy. Sure, I loved annabeth, but I had Rachel. She was popular, Annabeth was not. She was beautiful, Annabeth was... too?

I sighed. Suddenly I didn't feel so good. I groaned. All my senses screamed, ' _Incoming headache!'._ I managed to drag myself to the restroom. I looked in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me.

Messy raven black hair, dull Sea green eyes. I was only a shadow of my former self now. Annabeth had been- no, _was,_ the only girl I loved. I recalled how sad and angry she'd looked when I told her we were breaking up. I'd managed to smirk, even when I was dying inside.

I remembered how she'd smiled at me cruelly, how she'd said I was a- you know what?, I'm not even gonna say it. She was broken, I could see that much. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her in the halls, unpopular and shy.

I went over to my closet and threw on a green shirt, Blue jeans, and black converse. I ran out the door and stopped in front of my car.

"Oh shit, I forgot my keys and phone!" I ran back inside and dashed to my room. I opened my drawer and looked inside. Boxers, Dirty jeans, aha! keys. Now my phone. I looked around frantically and spotted it inside my laundry bag.

I dove towards it and ended up sprawled all over the floor. I tried to sit up and groaned. It hurt. I heard footsteps outside my room and the creak of the door as it opened, revealing my mom, Sally Jackson.

"Percy! what is all this _commotion_?" She asked, hands on hips. I got up and winced. "Nothing, Just FDP. " FDP stands for: first day problems. My mom nodded. "Okay, but you have five minutes to get your lazy bum into your car and get to school." with that said, she left.

I cursed and she poked her head into my room. "I heard that young man, don't think you're getting away with it." I groaned again. And cursed again.

I jumped out the window before she could say: Perseus Jackson!, which is what she normally says about fifteen times an hour for the whole day.

I jumped into my car and drove off, all the while singing along to _Angel with a shotgun_. That song always reminded me of Annabeth and I.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, Angel with a shotgun..._

I sang along to my favorite part. I always wanted to protect her.

 _Get out your guns. Battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?_

She had been my life. She had been my world and my light. The only thing I ever stood for.

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger_

I never wanted to leave her. We had fought for our love. And we had been winning. But my pride had won me over, and so had Annabeth's.

 _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore_

I adored her. Loved her more than anything in this world. But I couldn't stand losing my popularity. Annabeth could. Annabeth was honest, kind, beautiful, and loving.

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, and I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

But the thing is, I did care. More than I cared for Annabeth. And I hated myself for that. I wished I could just hit rewind and go back.

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, Just to keep you safe._

But I didn't keep her safe. I hurt her. I hurt her, even though I knew I should've stuck by her side.

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

She was everything I had. Everything, and everyone else was just background. A spice to the main course.

By now I was feeling sad, mad, and regretful, so I turned the radio off. And just in time. I and arrived to central hell. Goode high.

I expected to be greeted by dozens of girls, but that wasn't the case. They were all swarming two people. I pushed my way to the front and gasped when I saw who it was.

Luke and Annabeth had arrived.


	3. Of questions and looks

**Sorry guys! I had so much tests going on, and really crappy chapters I wrote, so please excuse me. I want to go dig a hole and die.**

 **So here's the next chappie. kinda short, but I only had so much time to update, Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and here's the reason I didn't update; My grandpa's funeral. I loved him, he was like a second father to me.**

 **So on to the chapter...**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I straightened my posture and smiled. Not bad Chase, not bad at all. I'd woken up that morning looking like a zombie. Bags under my eyes, hair sticking out, face red and blotchy. I looked like a mess.

I'd straightened my hair and put on makeup. I had chosen to wear a pink crop top and pink jean shorts. I put on 3-inch heel bright pink stilettos to complete the look. And Helen had begged to take me to the hair stylist yesterday, I obliged of course.

I checked out the silver and pink streaks in my hair. They looked good in contrast with my tan skin. I checked out how I looked one more time before nodding in satisfaction. All the while not being really satisfied.

I didn't like the way I was dressing, or the makeup I was wearing. But it was necessary. I smiled and looked at the mirror. "Γεια σου, πώς το κάνεις;" I was beautiful as hell.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed the keys off the counter. "shit, I'm gonna be late, gonna be late!"

I got on my car and drove away, stopping only to not run over a cat.

* * *

"Φύγε από τη μέση!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around and gave them the finger. "Όπως η κόλαση θα το κάνω! Είναι κόκκινο φως!"

I huffed in annoyance and continued driving. Drivers these days. Got no respect for anybody. People who thought they were better than others just cause they're rich.

Another driver appeared next to me and yelled at me. "Continua a guidare! Non ho tutto il giorno che lo sai!" I shook my head. What was he even saying?

I drove to school and looked for a good place to park. There was a spot available in front. It was reserved for the populars. It was reserved for _me_. I got out and everyone stopped talking at once. I flipped my hair and they started running towards me.

"Love your hair hun!"

"Hey babe, awesome look you rocking"

"Isn't that Annabeth Chase?"

"Who the hell is she?"

"Isn't she a mathlete?"

"How is she so pretty?"

"I call dibs!"

"Want to be in my cliquè?"

"You are so going to be popular!"

"Isn't that your car?!"

I refrained myself from responding. _'No, it's your mom's, why else would I be driving it?'_. They whispered and gossiped about me. I just smiled and waved.

Look pretty. All about posture and looks. Look good, be good, smell good. Everything good. Good behavior. Good grades.

Suddenly a figure pushed itself to the front. I smirked and greeted him with three words.

"Hello Perseus Jackson"


	4. Questions need answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, for the fourth time.**

 **I absolutely love disclaimers, don't you?**

* * *

 **Percy**

I looked at her. Really looked at her.

She. Was. Wearing. Makeup.

She smirked at me and greeted me. "Hello Perseus Jackson." I gaped. What was she wearing? A very revealing crop top and Jean shorts. Pink Jean shorts. She _hated_ pink. She said it was too girly. Apparently not.

I smirked and every girl swooned. Not Annabeth. She just sniffed and turned her face impassive. "See you in class percy. Make sure to not forget to do your homework"

Ouch. She still remembered?

I smirked and winked at her. "Sure thing Chase." She just turned on her heel and left, a bunch of boys drooling over her, girls going out of their way to be around her. Then it hit me.

She was popular now.

I was lost. And so was Luke.

"Wow, she left me standing here? Great girlfriend I have." He said sacastically. Just then Annabeth popped up again. "Luke, Aren't you coming?"

Her voice was sweet, soft, and musical. She had never sounded that way before. It made me peaceful, so sleppy, and it was so comfortable listening to it. Luke seemed to be in a trance when he faced her.

"Wha- oh yeah, sorry. Come on Annie, let's get to class."

He took her hand and kissed her. She seemed to be enjoying it. The way she had enjoyed _our_ kisses. Had I really been that replaceable? Had it taken her much to get over me? I bet not. You know, since she was currently sucking face with Luke.

Then they turned and went inside. I stayed out there until Rachel came and got me.

"Hey babe, Guess who it is?" She asked in her screechy vouce, covering my eyes with her hands. I tried to seem happy when I hugged her. "Hey Rachie, how are things going?"

I tried not to cringe away when she kissed me. She no doubt left a big, red, lipstick mark. I restrained myself from wiping it away. She looked at me and smiled.

"Things are going great perce! How are things with your ex?"

I sighed and tried to seem annoyed. "Oh you know, she became popular and now is trying to take your place. Don't worry, I have it all under control."

We headed inside when we saw the principal at the end of walkway. I smiled when he saw us. I ran inside, Rachel trailing after me while stumbling on her shoes. How could she walk on those?

I slowed down Just as the bell rang. Our class was just in the next hallway. I went in to find something truly horrifying. Annabeth and Luke were really getting into it. He had his his hand up her shirt, and she looked as if she were ready to rip off his shirt.

I interrupted them when I sat behind them. They stared at me, freezing on the spot. She slowly took her hands off his chest and he brought out his hands from under her shirt.

I looked at them. "Sorry I interrupted," I said "But keep going, it was getting interesting." Even to me, my voice sounded Jealous and a little bit shook. She smirked, that knowing smirk, the one I'd always loved.

Now, I felt like she was mocking me, like she was saying, _'What's wrong? Are you sad now that I'm not yours? sad that I don't fall all over you anymore? well sorry, but I'm over you'._ It was like a stab in the gut. My heart felt like it was shredded to pieces.

She was Luke's now, he held her heart and she held his. They were perfect for each other. He was a nice, caring guy. She was the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, most amazing girl in the world. She was supposed to be with him.

So why did I feel so uncomfortable? Why was there a sinking feeling in me whenever I saw them together? And why did I feel so hopeful when she started walking to me?

I needed answers. I needed to see Apollo.


	5. At Apollo's

**Okay, let's skip to the disclaimer and shit. Sorry I haven't updated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I walked over to him. His face was deathly pale, his eyes wild and unfocused. He usually got like that when he was thinking too hard. He still looked hot though. What? I'm allowed to call guys hot! I'm a girl, what did you expect?

Just as I was nearing his seat, he bolted up and ran trough the door. I was left staring at his back, confused and hurt. Was he running away from me? I looked around. Good, the teacher wasn't here yet. I followed after him. I've never skipped class before. Time to try something new.

I followed him to the door, down the road, behind the dumpster, over the fence, and to a crickety old house. I was confused. Wasn't this where Apollo lived? What was percy doing here? I had a nagging suspicion of what he was about to do, but Percy would be crazy to try it.

I started up the stairs and carefully stepped onto the porch. Percy had already gone inside. So what was I waiting for?

I'll admit, I was scared. I'd never done anything like this before. It was scary. What if someone knew I'd skipped class and gone- gone to Apollo's? They would make fun of me, all year, all day, all night. All over again.

I hesitantly stepped inside. It smelled of rotten fruit and musty books. I almost gagged. I saw a shadow pass by the third window, large and radiant. That was impossible. Unless it was Apollo. He was like a living sun that guy. He seemed to radiate brightness wherever he went.

I followed the bright shadow. It was big, sunny, and hot. And I mean literally hot. I peeked trough the curtains of the room he went into. I saw Percy inside, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was watching something. A video.

 ***video***

 **"Percy!" Called out a drunk Annabeth "marry me!"**

 **"Soon!" Promised a tipsy percy "I'll ask you soon!"**

 **"Okay!" She called out "Make the ring big!"**

 **"Of course!" Percy called, meanwhile he was throwing up.**

 **"Wait!" Annabeth pointed a finger at him.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Are you recording this?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Stop!"**

 **She launched herself at the camera just as the video ended.**

 ***end video***

It was short, but had so many embarrassing moments for me. I watched as percy got up and looked at me. Had he known I was here the whole time? He walked over to me and frowned. I gulped. Now I was afraid, because as much as it was embarrassing, it was more scary. More scary because it was percy who was talking in a menacing tone.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I probably looked like a gaping fish.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on keeping you here"

Ouch. Translation: he didn't want me here. Suddenly a voice screeched out,

"What are both of you doing here?!"


	6. Kitty claws

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here!**

 **AnnabethSaysHi: yep, you were right. Read to find out. ;)**

 **And another thing, what should happen in the next chappie?**

* * *

Percy

"What are both of you doing here?!"

We turned to the voice. It was... Rachel? What the heck was she doing here? I stared at her. She looked nothing like the Rachel I knew. This Rachel had frizzy red hair, freckles, and jeans splattered with paint. This Rachel actually looked like Rachel.

That was stupid.

I turned to look at Annabeth. She looked like a gaping fish. I honestly might've laughed had the situation not been serious. I coughed, ofticially marking my death.

"Perseus! What the hell are you doing here?"

I winced. "Well, um... can- can we just- can we just skip this... whatever this is?" They both looked at me in shock and simultaneously yelled out, "NO!" I shrugged. "Ask Annie what she was doing here, I just come here to skip."

Annabeth glared at me. "Okay, First off, don't call me Annie, you lost that privilege a loooong time ago. And second off, Why were you watching that?" I shrugged. Again.

"Because. It was just laying there in Apollo's stuff. You know, he should be more careful. How about we ask him why it was there?" Annabeth widened her eyes. "You- I- but... What?"

I grinned. "APOLLO! ANNABAE NEEDS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Annabeth glared at me, her eye twitching. And the my words sunk in. "Annabae?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

Rachel came in between us. "Hey, hey. No fighting guys, I won't have you guys messing this place up." Annabeth sneered. "Isn't it already messed up with your presence? God, I'm wondering how this thing hasn't collapsed yet!"

Despite myself, I snickered. Rachel looked at me surprised. "Percy!" She gasped. I smiled innocently. "What? Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" Annabeth chimed in.

"Yeah, does witte baby wachie need to see a doctor?"

Rachel turned on her. "Oh, it is on. Come on Annabitch, that all you got? Cause you've done quite enough haven't you?" Annabeth smirked. "At least I'm not a whore who brings a new guy to bed everyday."

"Well, at least my boyfriend didn't dump me!"

"Well, I am not the one who acts like a spoiled brat!"

"I'm at least not a loser wannabee!"

"Yeah, you bully people just to be popular."

"I have a good reason!"

"No reason is good to defend bullying people!"

I grabbed Rachel by her waist. "Come on, no need to waste time with the likes of her. She should go home if she doesn't want to get humiliated just when she's gaining popularity."

Annabeth gaped at me, and I suddenly felt remorse. She didn't deserve this, but I still did it. I still loved her. The realization struck me so hard, I took a step back.

I needed to forget her. So I turned to Rachel and let her drag me along, outside, and to the porch. I momentarily forgot why I was there, so imagine my surprise when Apollo showed up.

"Percy?"


End file.
